hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
No Faith in Brooklyn
"No Faith in Brooklyn" is a song from Hoodie Allen's EP All American. Lyrics Jhameel and Hoodie We should take a walk someday Dream about what we could've been But I don't wanna leave this place No faith in Brooklyn (Yeah) If I move out one day It will make me a better man (What up Jhameel) But I don't wanna leave this place (It's hoodie) No faith in Brooklyn 1: Hoodie I said I'm so gone, oh my God, where's the menu? Order me all your sushi for all them bitches at the venue Stop, drop, roll, continue Cause haters try to mingle, and I'm just tryin' to sing you a song Tell ya that I'm leavin' but I won't be long If it was up to me I'd see ya tomarr But talk's cheap so I'm payin' up New kicks be the only way I'm layin' up So maybe I won't make it as an athlete But that don't mean I'll let the competition pass me I money ball, Billy Beane and some skinny jeans And the whole damn team just some mini me's Cause they ain't seen another kid like this It's on your mind baby you should probably write this I told her I can dance good for a white kid So turn around, show me everything I might miss Jhameel We should take a walk someday Dream about what we could've been But I don't wanna leave this place No faith in Brooklyn If I move out one day It will make me a better man But I don't wanna leave this place No faith in Brooklyn 2: Hoodie I said repetition-repe-repetition like a muscle man You just wanna tie me up, snap me like a rubber band It's 2012 so now they wanna ask me what's the plan I tell 'em never trust a man unless he Russell Brands Pass me on that Absinthe now watch me change my accent I got girls in the back on a mattress You got girls on the map like that's it They wanna know, am I Jay Sean or Raekwon Good sean, or Great Sean Stay long or Kreayshawn Now, either way, they try to cipher your dreams I tell 'em keep your eyes open, you won't like what you see They be here for a minute, now they gone in a week You try to Donte the peak, I'm tryna Andre the beat Lord, can you tell me where my faith is I graduated and I still ain't made the A-List Ain't a problem if you tell me how you feel girl I know the Road Rules but you need the Real World Jhameel I said ooh, girl, turn around Tell me where we're goin' now Ooh, girl, take it back I don't want to end like that Cause I'm all over the world I'm all over the world And come back to Brooklyn (We should take a walk someday) And come back to Brooklyn (We should take a walk someday) Jhameel Category:Songs Category:All American songs